Sceny z życia smokerzątek
by akumaNakago
Summary: Opowiadanie pojedynkowe z Forum Mirriel. Charlie Weasley miał w dzieciństwie dwie pasje: quidditch i smoki. Ostatecznie zdecydował się zostać smokerem. Ale nauka zawodu niekoniecznie jest tak łatwa, jak mogłoby się wydawać. Chociaż... bywa zabawna.


_Poniższe opowiadanko tytułem bez najmniejszych wątpliwości i całkiem celowo nawiązuje do książki Beaty Krupskiej "Sceny z życia smoków". Wyłącznie tytułem i aż tytułem. Książki niestety nie czytałam, znam ją w nielicznych fragmentach jako coś w rodzaju filmu animowanego; na tej podstawie sądzę, że fabułą oba teksty powinny różnić się bardzo. O ile można tu mówić o fabule. Wszak to "tylko" sceny..._

* * *

**--------------------------------------------------**

Sceny z życia smokerzątek

**--------------------------------------------------**

* * *

Charlie potrząsnął głową. Kolczyk w kształcie maleńkiego smoczego kła zakołysał się w jego prawym uchu. Jeszcze nie przyzwyczaił się do tego uczucia, odrobinę większego obciążenia z jednej strony. To w końcu dopiero trzy dni. Mimo to już kilkanaście razy w tym czasie zdążył zastanawiać się, czy taka drobna zmiana miałaby wpływ na jego kwalifikacje jako szukającego. Niby nic, dodatkowa uncja czy dwie, ale w akrobacjach na miotle czasami znaczenie miały jeszcze niewinniejsze, zdawałoby się, detale. Stojąc na porośniętym trawą wzniesieniu, nie chcąc myśleć o istotniejszych sprawach, pogrążył się w rozpatrywaniu tego jakże ważnego problemu.

I wtedy po prostu znikł.

*******

- Witam państwa na wieczorku zapoznawczym. Mimo że to wczesne popołudnie.

Mężczyzna w średnim wieku, ciemnowłosy i śniady, stał za biurkiem w niewielkiej sali wykładowej. Charlie, wraz z kilkoma innymi osobami, siedział naprzeciwko, w ławce do złudzenia przypominającej szkolną. Tyle że jednoosobowej.

- Na początku proszę się przedstawić i powiedzieć, jak chcecie, żeby się do was zwracali koledzy. Zacznę od siebie, a potem, rzędami, po kolei. Nazywam się Kemal Demir. Pan Demir.

Charlie zamrugał ze zdziwieniem. Chyba wszyscy widzieli, że "pan"? Rozejrzał się: prawie wszyscy obecni robili to, co on, czyli patrzyli po pozostałych z konsternacją. Tylko pyzaty Azjata i _pan_ Kemal Demir zdawali się wiedzieć, o co chodzi. Pierwszy uśmiechał się spokojnie, nie odwracając wzroku od wykładowcy, który, z kolei, nie ukrywał ironicznego uśmieszku, kiedy przyglądał się powątpiewającej reszcie. Dopóki mu się nie znudziło.

- Jak wspomniałem wcześniej, nazywam się Kemal Demir - powtórzył. Większość zebranych wręcz spijała słowa z jego ust. - A macie się do mnie zwracać per "panie Demir".

Głośne oddechy ulgi i parę cichutkich chichotów nagrodziło łaskawe wyjaśnienie. Potem zapadła cisza. I trwała, dopóki się nie znudziła. Wiadomo komu.

- Specjalne zaproszenie na piśmie mam wystosować? - Głos _pana Demira_ wręcz ociekał sarkazmem. - Czy palcem pokazywać? - Na wyraźny brak zrozumienia pokręcił głową i zrobił to, o co pytał: wskazał na blondwłosego chłopaka, siedzącego na prawym skraju pierwszego rzędu. - Imię? Nazwisko? Jak nazywać? - Powtórzył tonem wyraźnie dającym do zrozumienia, że jest wśród przedszkolaków.

Wywołany wyszczerzył zęby, jakby nigdy nic, i odparł:

- Charles Martin czwarty. Chuck. Stany Zjednoczone Ameryki. - Wypiął dumnie pierś. Charlie z podziwem zauważył, że wyszło mu to znakomicie, chociaż nadal siedział.

- Nie pytałem o narodowość - zauważył sucho wykładowca. Po czym zwrócił się do wszystkich obecnych: - Kraj waszego pochodzenia od dzisiaj nie ma znaczenia. Ani inne rzeczy, które was dzielą. Tutaj liczyć się będzie wyłącznie to, co was łączy. O czym porozmawiamy za chwilę. A teraz: imię, nazwisko, jak nazywać - wypunktował dobitnie, wskazując długowłosą dziewczynę, której warkocze były jeszcze jaśniejsze, niż nastroszona czupryna Charlesa Martina czwartego ze Stanów Zjednoczonych Ameryki.

- Zofia Pawłowna Zajcewa. Sonia.

Palec przesunął się dalej.

- Mikki Laine. Mikki.

Z przodu siedzieli sami jasnowłosi. Ten na lewym skraju też.

- Marek Marek. Marek - dodał ciemny blondyn po krótkiej pauzie, wesoło błyskając szarymi oczyma, kiedy rozglądał się po sali, wyraźnie po to, aby przekonać się, jakie wrażenie zrobił swoimi trzema Markami.

Kiedy przebrzmiały lekkie śmiechy, z drugim rzędem nie było już problemów.

- Aoki Hajime. - Szczupły Azjata zawahał się chwilę, po czym dodał jakby z przymusem: - Hajime.

- Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos Ramirez. Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos.

Wystarczyło jedno spojrzenie wykładowcy.

- O k-kurczę, żartowałem - spłoszył się czarnowłosy chłopak, siedzący przed Charliem. - Pablo Ramirez. Pa-Pablo. - Głośno przełknął ślinę.

- Joshua Schneider. Josh.

- Zhao Chien Li. Chien Li. - Ten był wyraźnie najstarszy z nich. Może dlatego wykładowca nie zaskoczył go swoim "Kemal Demir. Pan Demir".

- Juanita Ramirez. Juanita. - Krępa brunetka krzywo patrzyła na Pabla.

Charlie nie miał czasu na zastanawianie się, czy są spokrewnieni.

- Charles Weasley. Charlie.

- Emre Dinu. Emre.

- Erin McBride. Eri.

- Daniel Doyle. Daniel. - Był jedynym Murzynem i chyba nie czuł się częścią towarzystwa, bo siedział osobno.

- W porządku - podsumował wykładowca, wstając. - Każdy z waszych nauczycieli przedstawi się wam imieniem i nazwiskiem, i do każdego macie się zwracać per "pan". Zrozumiano?

- Tak, proszę pana. - Tym razem pan Demir nie musiał ich pouczać, z czego był wyraźnie zadowolony.

- W porządku. - Charlie uznał, że ich wykładowca lubi porządek. Ten zaś, wciąż stojąc, postawił kilka znaków na pergaminie leżącym na biurku, po czym ponownie zwrócił się do zgromadzonych osób: - Jak wspomniałem, nie jest ważne to, co was dzieli, co was różni, liczy się tylko to, co macie wspólnego. Kto potrafi mi powiedzieć, co was łączy? Pomijając, oczywiście, fakt, że każde z was w ciągu ostatniego roku wyraziło chęć zostania smokerem i potwierdziło wynikami w nauce, że ma do tego predyspozycje. - Sardonicznie skrzywił wargi, jakby mimo swoich słów wątpił w kwalifikacje wszystkich obecnych; oprócz własnych, oczywiście.

Charlie nie roztrząsał stosunku pana Demira do uczniów - miał paroletnie doświadczenie z osławionym Wielkim, Tłustowłosym Nietoperzem z Lochów, któremu nowy nauczyciel zdawał się nie dorastać do pięt. Zamiast tego zastanowił się nad przedstawionym problemem.

Zdawało się, że żadnych podobieństw nie ma. Jego świeżo upieczeni koledzy - i koleżanki - byli różnej płci (odkrywcze, doprawdy), różnych ras i, definitywnie, różnych narodowości, choć poza Chuckiem nikt się z podobną informacją nie wyrwał. Większość była bardzo młoda, ale Josh i Chien Li wydawali się być wiekiem zbliżeni do pana Demira. Wiekiem...

Ręka Chien Li wystrzeliła w powietrze.

- Tak, panie Zhao?

- Sądzę - powiedział Chińczyk z namysłem - że łączy nas wiek. - Parę osób ze zdziwieniem spojrzało na starszego czarodzieja. Charlie domyślał się, co za chwilę usłyszy. - Wszyscy jesteśmy pełnoletni.

- Dokładnie. - Wykładowca odnotował coś na swoim pergaminie. - Wszyscy jesteśmy pełnoletni. Nie niańczymy tu dzieci. Nie mamy na to czasu ani ochoty. Ani wystarczającej liczby ludzi. Praca smokera jest niebezpieczna, zapamiętajcie to sobie, państwo. Tu nie ma miejsca na popisowe machanie różdżką, tu każdy ruch się liczy, często decyduje o życiu lub śmierci. Dlatego żaden z wykładowców nie będzie tolerował wygłupów. Wszyscy macie poważnie traktować wyznaczone wam zadania. Albo wylecicie. Macie prawo dwa razy podchodzić do każdego egzaminu; jeśli nie zaliczycie za drugim razem - też wylatujecie. Różnica jest taka, że niezdany sprawdzian umożliwia powrót za rok czy kilka lat, a usunięcie dyscyplinarne na zawsze zamyka wam drogę do tego zawodu. Dlatego jeżeli uznacie, że jesteście jednak zbyt młodzi, aby przygotowywać się do pracy smokera, w każdej chwili możecie zrezygnować dobrowolnie. Dopóki nie zrobicie czegoś niewybaczalnego. Ktoś z państwa zmienił zdanie? - Nadzieja biła mu z twarzy, kiedy rozglądał się po sali. Odpowiedziały mu jedynie uśmiechy i kręcenie głowami. - Wasza strata - burknął, wracając na chwilę do zapisów na pergaminie.

- W porządku - zagaił, kiedy uniósł wzrok. - Zapewne wielu z was zauważyło, że wszyscy nosicie w jednym z uszu kolczyki w kształcie smoczego kła. Jest to, po pierwsze, wasza oznaka. Po tym smokerzy rozpoznają smokerskie szczenięta. Adeptów smokerstwa, mówiąc oficjalnie. Albo smokerzątka, jak nazywamy w naszych kręgach wam podobnych. - Uśmiechnął się kpiąco. - Kolczyki te są jednak, że tak powiem, wielofunkcyjne. Ktoś z państwa wie, do czego jeszcze służą?

- Są świstoklikami! - wyrwał się do odpowiedzi Chuck, nie dając szansy tym, którzy unieśli ręce.

- Taaak - mruknął pan Demir ni to potwierdzająco, ni to z namysłem. Zapisał coś na swoim pergaminie i rozejrzał się po sali. - Przy czym pragnę zaznaczyć, że już nimi nie są: miały was tylko sprowadzić tutaj. Jakieś jeszcze pomysły?

Kilka rąk opadło, ale pięć wciąż trwało w górze. Azjaci, zauważył Charlie, Juanita, Murzyn. Piąta dłoń należała do niego, co stwierdził z pewnym zdumieniem.

- Pan Aoki?

- Tłumaczą to, co mówią inni, na zrozumiały dla słuchającego język.

- Są translatorami, dokładnie. - Kolejny znaczek na pergaminie.

W górze pozostała już tylko ręka Charliego.

- Pan Weasley? - Wykładowca wydawał się lekko zdziwiony.

- Pozwalają namierzyć osoby, które je noszą. I nie można ich zdjąć, jeśli nie zna się przeciwzaklęcia.

- Dokładnie... - Krótka notatka na pergaminie. - Sam pan to odkrył?

- Nie - przyznał Charlie bez zastanowienia. - Pokazałem kolczyk bratu, on się szkoli na łamacza klątw. Powiedział mi, jakimi czarami jest to obłożone - pstryknął w kolczyk - i że nie zna zaklęcia, które pozwoliłoby mi to zdjąć.

- Ale i tak pan założył ten kolczyk.

- Zaryzykowałem. Jak wszyscy tutaj.

Pan Demir uśmiechnął się krzywo, po czym coś zapisał. Obaj milczeniem pominęli fakt, że niekoniecznie "wszyscy tutaj" wiedzieli, iż kolczyków nie będą mogli zdjąć. Sądząc po tym, co się działo na sali, parę osób zechciało się o tym przekonać doświadczalnie. I nie każdy był zachwycony wynikami.

*******

- Dzień dobry. Hans Berger. Prawo i historia. Dzisiaj pokrótce prawna ochrona smoków na świecie. Na kolejnych zajęciach więcej.

Pan Berger był czarodziejem, ocenił Charlie, starszym od profesora Dumbledore'a o jakieś sto lat. Mówił cichym, drżącym głosem, i trzeba się było naprawdę bardzo uważać, żeby wszystko usłyszeć. Charlie podejrzewał, że to będą najspokojniejsze zajęcia szkolenia.

- Jakie smoki objęte są całkowitą ochroną gatunkową? Kto wie?

Prawie wszystkie ręce uniosły się w górę. Niechlubnym wyjątkiem był Chuck, który, jak to on, najzwyczajniej w świecie otworzył usta.

Anemiczny staruszek albo został z góry uprzedzony o zwyczajach jednego z uczniów, albo był znacznie żwawszy, niż się zdawało. Charlie podejrzewał to drugie, kiedy wykładowca błyskawicznie machnął różdżką. A pan Martin z USA w następnej chwili odkrył, że nie może wydobyć głosu z gardła.

- Proszę podnosić ręce, kiedy zamierza się odpowiadać. Albo zadawać pytania. Nawet takich rzeczy muszę uczyć dorosłych ludzi? - wymamrotał pan Berger, jakby nic niezwykłego nie zaszło. Prawie niedostrzegalnie rzucił okiem na leżącą przed nim kartę pergaminu, po czym mruknął: - Panna Zajcewa wie?

- Tak, proszę pana. - Jasnowłosa dziewczyna z warkoczami uprzejmie wstała. - Wszystkie, proszę pana.

- Proszę usiąść. - Wykładowca machnął niemrawo. - Proszę odpowiadać na siedząco. I pełnym zdaniem. Wszystkie co?

- Wszystkie smoki podlegają całkowitej ochronie gatunkowej, proszę pana. - Dziewczyna posłusznie siedziała.

- Dobrze by było - stwierdził staruszek pod nosem. - Jest pani fantastką. Ale ja pytam o stan prawny, a nie pobożne życzenia. Kto wie?

Tym razem rąk w górze było mniej. Charlie też opuścił swoją, w geście solidarności z koleżanką. Już kiedy mówiła, zanim pan Berger ją usadził - zarówno dosłownie, jak w przenośni - młody Weasley wiedział, że się myliła. Odruchowo pokręcił wtedy głową i miał wrażenie, że wykładowca to zauważył. Charlie nie zamierzał jednak zgłaszać się do odpowiedzi ku satysfakcji zgryźliwego staruszka. Mógł przecież uprzejmiej wyjaśnić, że dziewczyna nie ma racji.

Hans Berger skrzywił ironicznie usta, patrząc na wyciągnięte ku górze dwie dłonie Azjatów.

- Pan Zhao?

To był wręcz naturalny wybór.

- Chiński Ogniomiot nie jest objęty całkowitą ochroną gatunkową. - Chińczyk wyraźnie wziął sobie do serca polecenie odpowiadania pełnym zdaniem. Czy raczej: pełnymi zdaniami. - Chiński Ogniomiot jest objęty tylko częściową ochroną gatunkową.

Charlie trochę się dziwił, że w głosie Chien Li pobrzmiewa jedynie stoicki spokój - z treści wypowiedzi spodziewałby się raczej pretensji.

- Dobrze. Ale niepełnie. Ktoś uzupełni?

Chętnych nie było; nawet Hajime opuścił rękę.

- Nikt? A może pan Weasley?

Tak właśnie przypuszczał: staruszek miał o wiele bystrzejszy wzrok niż ktokolwiek podejrzewał. Skinął głową, odpowiadając:

- Ochrona gatunkowa Żmijozęba Peruwiańskiego została zawieszona w czerwcu tego roku, z uwagi na nadmierny przyrost populacji. Z kolei smoki z gatunków Czarny Hebrydzki, Lodowcowy Himalajski i Długoróg Rumuński są objęte szczególną całkowitą ochroną gatunkową, co oznacza próby rozmnażania ich w niewoli, ponieważ ich ilość ostatnio spadła drastycznie... z różnych powodów - dokończył pospiesznie, kiedy zauważył, jak patrzy na niego większość słuchaczy.

- Dobrze - potwierdził pan Berger po swojemu. - Na następne zajęcia opisać powody wzrostów i spadków populacji wymienionych gatunków. Własne opinie mile widziane. Teraz o pozostałych - ciągnął monotonnie. - Panie Martin, jaką ochroną jest objęty Walijski Zielony i dlaczego?

Odpowiedziało mu milczenie, którego, jak sądził Charlie, pan Berger całkowicie się spodziewał.

- Och - stwierdził wykładowca po dłuższej chwili, bez śladu zaskoczenia w głosie. Od niechcenia machnął różdżką w stronę Chucka. - Odpowiedź proszę.

*******

- Panie Ramirez! Panno Ramirez! Mówiłem poważnie, że dzisiaj macie być wszyscy ciepło ubrani. CIEPŁO! Proszę natychmiast się ubrać!

Pan Demir definitywnie nie lubił tracić czasu. Nawet tych kilku sekund, które Ramirezowie - niespokrewnieni, jak Charlie zdążył się dowiedzieć - stracili na przetransmutowanie prochowców w kożuchy.

- Nareszcie - parsknął, kiedy wszyscy nareszcie byli gotowi. Jako tako. Charlie spodziewał się, że koleżanka i kolega wkrótce pożałują braku czapek, szali i rękawic.

Tymczasem uczniowie, przyzwyczajeni już do podróżowania od rezerwatu do rezerwatu, ustawili się w kręgu i wyciągnęli przed siebie ręce, aby dotknąć obręczy pośrodku. Kiedy wszyscy byli gotowi, pan Demir warknął:

- Portus.

Charlie poczuł znajome szarpnięcie, potem ciągnięcie, trwające dłuższą chwilę, choć jednocześnie bezczasowe, aż wreszcie jego ocieplane buty zapadły się w coś miękkiego. Natychmiast zamiast spokojnego, jednostajnego szumu podróży świstoklikowej, otoczyło ich białe, kłębiące się i wyjące piekło.

- Ja cię kręcę! - wrzasnął stojący tuż obok Chuck, którego ledwie było słychać. Charlie zgadzał się z nim całkowicie: nim też kręciło.

- Do środka! - głos pana Demira, choć tylko nieco podniesiony, słychać było znakomicie. "Sonorus" - pomyślał młody Weasley, kierując się we wskazaną stronę. Dotarł do jasnego pomieszczenia, w którym otoczyła go głucha cisza. Choć nadal było koszmarnie zimno.

Wymruczane opodal słowa upewniły go, że Pablo i Juanita zapragnęli w końcu czapek, szali i rękawiczek. Miał nadzieję, że przez tę niecałą minutę, kiedy byli pozbawieni nakryć głowy, nie odmrozili sobie czegoś ważnego. Na przykład nosów. Śmiesznie wyglądaliby bez nosów na własnym ślubie, który planowali wziąć zaraz po zakończeniu szkolenia. Josh uważał, że to znakomity pomysł. Bardzo praktyczny, jak stwierdził - żadne nie będzie musiało wymieniać dokumentów, bo żadne nie zmieni nazwiska. Co prawda Pablo rzucił pomysł, żeby oboje jako małżeństwo nazywali się Ramirez-Ramirez, ale Juanita odrzuciła go ze spokojem wynikającym ze sporej praktyki. Miało to miejsce zaraz po tym, jak zapewniła narzeczonego, że ich pierworodny z pewnością NIE będzie miał na imię Juan Sanchez Villa Lobos. Pablo potulnie się zgodził i Charlie nie miał wątpliwości, że panna - a wkrótce pani - Ramirez osiągnie swój cel. Tak, jak wiedział, że pan Ramirez dopilnuje, by dzieci po kolei otrzymywały imiona Juan, Sanchez, Villa i Lobos. Nawet jeśli będą one niezgodne z płcią maluchów. Cóż, każdy związek jest grą kompromisów: trzeba się na coś zgodzić, by druga strona też trochę ustąpiła. Dobrze, że przynajmniej wśród smoków łatwiej się było poruszać...

- Zebraliśmy się tu dzisiaj - zagaił znienacka pan Demir, w sposób dziwnie zgodny z rozmyślaniami Charliego - by obserwować rytuał godowy Lodowcowych Himalajskich. Niestety, na razie jest to niemożliwe. Kto mi powie, z jakiego powodu?

Pytanie było przesadnie proste; wszystkie zgrabiałe ręce uniosły się ku przejrzystemu sufitowi komnaty.

- Pan Doyle?

- Lodowcowe Himalajskie nie parzą się w czasie zamieci.

- Dokładnie.

Charlie podejrzewał, że to samo potwierdzenie rozbrzmiało w każdej z głów, zanim jeszcze zostało wymówione. Kilka miesięcy szkoleń z tym wykładowcą sprawiło, że jego odzywki i reakcje uczniowie znali na wyrywki.

- Ale... - Przerwał w tej chwili Marek. Młody Weasley spojrzał na niego, a potem, idąc za wzrokiem kolegi, w górę. Tam, miedzy wirującymi płatkami śniegu, tańczyły na niebie dwa gadzie kształty. Z niedowierzaniem sięgnął po omniokulary - podstawowe wyposażenie każdego smokera - i na powrót wlepił wzrok w sufit. Zmarszczył brwi, śledząc spojrzeniem ruchy smoków.

- Ach, to - sapnął wykładowca lekceważąco. - To tylko taki mały romans.

- Romans? - Powtórzyły zdumione głosy uczniów.

- Dokładnie. Coś w rodzaju flirtu.

- Flirtu?

- No przecież nie rytuał godowy! - Nie wytrzymał w końcu pan Demir.

- Nie?

Charlie z uśmiechem patrzył na "flirtującą" parę. I milczał.

- Nie! - warknął wykładowca. - Kto mi powie, dlaczego? Pan Weasley? Tak się pan szczerzy do tych smoków, więc chyba coś pan wie?

Wezwany do odpowiedzi spojrzał na smokera i wyjaśnił spokojnie:

- Bo to są dwie samice.

- Dokładnie! A dwa osobniki tej samej płci, jak wszystkim powinno być wiadomo, nie są w stanie się parzyć!

- Nie? - Padło półgłosem z kilku ust i kilka par oczu skierowało się jednocześnie na Mikkiego i Emre. Co nie było trudne, bo stali bardzo blisko siebie. Nieledwie można by pomyśleć, że próbowali ogrzać się nawzajem ciepłem swoich ciał. Taki mieli dziwny zwyczaj. Godowy. Od... miesięcy?

*******

_Hej, Bill!_

_Przesyłam Ci ten kolczyk, który tak Ci się podobał w zeszłym roku. Mi już nie jest potrzebny. Dostałem medalion, ha! Jestem prawdziwym smokerem!_

- Charlie! Rzuć ten list i zbieraj się! Musimy posprzątać zagrodę maluchów, zanim wrócą z wybiegu! - Ubrany w najgorsze, robocze szaty Chuck zaglądał do pokoju.

Charlie westchnął. Przerzucanie gnoju nie było pracą jego marzeń, to prawda. Ale był już smokerem! Reszta to tylko kwestia czasu.

A na razie... nie zamierzał się dzielić szczegółami, dotyczącymi pracy, nawet z Billem. Przyjdzie na to czas. Później.

* * *

**--------------------**

KONIEC

**--------------------**

* * *

_Będę wdzięczna za wszelkie komentarze, które pojawią się pod tym opowiadaniem - są one dla mnie zawsze bardzo ważne, ponieważ zarówno jako autor, jak i jako tłumacz lubię wiedzieć, jakie tekst sprawił wrażenie na Czytelnikach, co w nim jest dobrego, a co złego, co się spodobało, a co wręcz przeciwnie. Jestem wdzięczna za każdy komentarz, pozytywny czy krytyczny, uważam bowiem, że każdy z nich pozwala mi się rozwijać._

_Żeby skomentować tekst nie trzeba być zarejestrowanym. Robi się to poprzez kliknięcie na niżej zamieszczone słowa "__**Review this Story / Chapter**__"; otwiera się wtedy nowe okno, gdzie w wąskim pasku wpisuje się imię / pseudonim, a w dużym polu pisze uwagi odnośnie tekstu. Po zakończeniu wystarczy kliknąć przycisk "__**Submit Feedback / Review**__" i gotowe._


End file.
